


Unbound Hearts

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Law Enforcement, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Doms and subs, Dom Agron is part of a law enforcement agency who ensure subs' safety, frees those who are being abused, and punishes Doms. On one raid, he meets and frees highly-trained submissive Nasir. Both of them have suffered in different ways, yet are drawn together. Both of them might have found exactly what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This alternate universe is a sidestep of the [Ties That Bind](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction-index/stargate-atlantis-fan-fiction/ties-that-bind-sga-au/) BDSM verse of Keira Marcos, which was inspired by works of [Xanthe](http://www.xanthe.org/) . Huge thanks to Keira Marcos for allowing me to play in this sandbox and for beta-reading my work so frequently and thoroughly. Also thanks to [CinnaMinion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMinion/pseuds/CinnaMinion) who shared her own Ties That Bind verse explorations which tie in incredibly well with mine, credit goes to her for the Overseers Office and Director Sharpe and many other details. I literally couldn't have done it without either of you. Thank you <3
> 
>  **Warning** : This story contains references to sexual abuse, heavy Dom/sub behaviour, collars.

 

 

Of all the things Agron had expected to find during the raid on the old Arctic Industries building, it had not been this. Donar and Nemetes were working upstairs whilst Spartacus, Mira, and Saxa talked to the imprisoned submissives. Crixus was raising hell as he tracked down every last offender in the building. They weren’t who he was really searching for. Every building they raided, he looked for Naevia.

 

Agron had taken the back entrance, so that, combined with the team members pouring in the side and front, none of the occupants would escape. He hadn’t found anybody, until he caught sight of a doorway half-hidden by an enormous dresser. Shoving it aside, he opened the door with his gun raised and found a small sparsely-furnished room and a single crumpled and bound occupant. Agron checked the windows, the corners, but the room was clear. He holstered his gun and radioed in that another sub had been found.

 

The room’s occupant watched as Agron carefully approached. The man was younger than Agron and dressed only in loose pants. By the look of it, he hadn’t suffered any beatings. His beauty was breath-taking – flawless dark skin, large expressive eyes, long tangled black hair that almost reached his waist, a lithe sculpted body. It was the look on his face that made Agron’s breath catch. The man’s eyes scorched with fury and determination. He was obviously prepared to fight if he had to. Agron swallowed. The man was shaking slightly, but there was no mistaking what he was. The white lotus blossom tattooed on his neck only confirmed it. He was a _Geisha_.

 

They’d actually dared to kidnap a Geisha and had clearly planned on selling him. Agron clenched his teeth. Thank God the fuckers were stupid enough to try and fight a BSAP raid. Now they were dead. And had left behind too many possibly-traumatised submissives. Who knew how badly they’d ultimately been damaged by this experience? With great effort, Agron shoved the anger back and dialled his own dynamic - his strong dominance - down. It was the best idea for both of them; the man was pushing a lot of his buttons already. Agron slowly drew a knife off his belt. The Geisha shifted warily.

 

“I’m going to cut these ropes off,” Agron told him, very carefully sliding the blade between rope and skin. “I’m from the Bureau for Submissive Abuse Prevention. Whoever did this to you is no longer a problem. I promise.”

 

The Geisha watched as the ropes fell away and let out a heavy breath nodding in thanks. He was still shaking. Agron put the knife away quickly and offered his hand, making sure to stay out of the Geisha’s personal space. He probably hadn’t had that courtesy extended to him in a long time. Touching a Geisha without permission, whether they were uncollared or not, was not only disrespectful but offensive. The Geisha held his hand for only as long as it took for Agron to help him to his feet, then he quickly let go. Agron pulled his wallet and warrant out.

 

“So you know I’m not lying.”

 

The Geisha flipped open the wallet, checking the badge and ID, before unfolding the warrant and reading it rapidly. Agron watched him, unable to stop himself from enjoying the grace of movement the man possessed and the way his fingers trailed down the page. He gave himself a mental shake. Now was absolutely the wrong fucking moment to be thinking that. The man nodded and handed both back, clearing his throat.

 

“Are they dead?”

 

His voice was accented and it sounded raw, like he hadn’t talked in a while. Agron inclined his head at the question and covered all the bases.

 

“The other submissives kept here have been freed. They’ll be taken somewhere private and safe until they decide where to go. The people who did this are dead.”

 

The man smiled a little. It was a vicious expression. “Good.”

 

Agron smiled in response, finding himself even more drawn to the man because that was exactly how he felt too. He bowed his head. “Agent Agron Bauer. It’s an honour.”

 

The man nodded in return. “Nasir Attasi. I need to call my House.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Agron handed over his cell phone and then retrieved the bag that Lugo had left in the hallway after Agron had called in another sub’s presence. “There’s water in here, some clothes, things you could probably use. Let me know if you need anything else.”

 

Nasir smiled, a much more pleasant expression, then turned his back for privacy. Agron left the room, but kept the door ajar just in case and clicked his radio on.

 

“Chief, I’ve found a Geisha. He’s uncollared and seems uninjured.”

 

There was a pause before Spartacus replied quietly. “Sexual assault? The other subs all were.”

 

Agron closed his eyes and tried to push back the heavy roll of anger and disgust that Spartacus’s very relevant question triggered. “I don’t know. He’s shaken but holding himself together. He’s calling his House now.”

 

“I’ll tell the team.”

 

Agron took his hand off the radio and settled back against the wall to wait. The Geisha could have as long as he wanted to get ready. The recovery bags that the team brought on every retrieval held only essentials but after submissives had been held in places like this, they were generally very grateful. Mira, a collared sub on Spartacus’s team who’d been similarly rescued herself, had decided on the bags’ contents based on her own experience.

 

Ten minutes later, Nasir emerged. Agron couldn’t prevent a sharp intake of breath. The Geisha looked more focused and ready now. There was no doubt as to what he was. He’d changed into simple clean pants and a loose soft shirt and had clearly used some of the bottled water to clean himself up. His long hair was smooth now and his bangs had been braided away from his face. The simplicity of it all made him seem even more astonishing. Agron hoped that he wasn’t gaping too much. Nasir handed the bag back.

 

“Thank you, for that and the respect.”

 

Agron dipped his head. For him, treating submissives well had always been a no-brainer thanks to the example set by his parents’ excellent dynamic mesh. “No submissive should be made to feel like less. You’re the best of us.”

 

Nasir looked touched by his words and brushed his hand against Agron’s shoulder, brief and gentle. “You do your House credit.”

 

The caress made Agron’s heart jump but he swallowed down the heat that he could feel banking and forced himself to turn to much more important things.

 

“The rest of the team, I don’t know how many of them have met a Geisha before. I can’t guarantee their reactions. And Crixus's collared Sub was taken. She’s from Lotus too.”

 

Nasir’s expression became furious. “Those _kalb_ deserved their end.”

 

The fire in Nasir’s words and expression heated Agron too. The Geisha’s spirit was fiery and Agron felt warmed by it. But there was still a slight tremor in Nasir’s movement. It made Agron want to draw closer, to protect the Geisha. He'd felt that way towards every submissive he'd helped, but never before to the degree he felt it now with Nasir. He cleared his throat.

 

“What you’ve been through……..if you need support, just somebody to lean on……”

 

He hoped that Nasir wouldn’t read any presumption or disrespect in his words. Of course he was thinking extremely heated things about the Geisha, but he also wanted to provide a safe, non-threatening, and protected space for Nasir. The man was obviously drained and had had a traumatic experience so he might want someone to push Doms off and take the brunt of the world for a while. Agron wanted to do that for him.

 

Nasir smiled softly and as he drew closer, Agron could see the tiredness and deep pain behind all of his beautiful composure. “Thank you, it is a welcome offer.”

 

Agron nodded and led the way to the room at the front of the house. It was full of the three BSAP teams that had been called for the raid. Thankfully they’d left the doorway clear. Spartacus had obviously given them a refresher on how to behave towards a Geisha. Still, everybody reacted once Nasir appeared in their midst. There was a ripple of movement and sound. Male Geishas were less uncommon now than they once were, but non-Asian Geishas, male or female, were still a rarity. The Doms leaned towards him – a lot of lust and a cannonball of protectiveness – their expressions alternately dumbstruck and interested. Only Crixus looked closest to unaffected. Even Spartacus seemed moved by the Geisha, and he hadn’t even looked at anyone seriously since losing Sura.

 

Nasir stopped when he neared Spartacus, clearly recognising the strength of his Dom dynamic and that therefore he was likely in charge. The Geisha held his hand out to Agron. Right. Agron took it and drew Nasir level. Nasir didn’t let go of his hand, something Agron tried very hard not to react to.

 

“Chief, this is Nasir Attasi, Nasir, this is the leader of our retrieval and investigation team Spartacus Demos.”

 

Spartacus dipped his head. “An honour.”

 

“Sir, my Pleasure Master thanks you for what you’ve done. He also conveys his deep condolences for your loss.”

 

Because Sura had completed a session at the Lotus House – a prestigious learning experience in the House’s specialist area of the Pleasure Arts. She had been invited back for another right before her sudden death. Of course they had looked into who had freed their Geisha. What had they dug up on Agron? Spartacus looked pained but accepted Nasir’s words as Nasir continued.

 

“They were unaware of my disappearance. The men who took me made sure of that. The House is happy to know I’m safe. My Pleasure Master is only sorry that he doesn’t get the pleasure of personally killing those responsible.”

 

Agron grinned at that. He knew several Lotus House Doms and a couple of their Masters – Doms who had completed three pleasure arts sessions at the House. They took the care and protection of their highly-prized House submissives extremely seriously. It was probably right up there with how he felt.

 

Nasir continued. “They expect me at Lotus soon. My Pleasure Master wants to see to my recovery personally. I believe you were searching here for somebody else?”

 

Crixus stepped forward, eager but clearly restraining himself around the Geisha. Agron squeezed Nasir’s hand lightly to remind him that Crixus’s grief and despair were extremely strong and that Agron was here to stand between them if necessary. Nasir squeezed back.

 

“A submissive of your House,” Crixus began. “I collared her almost five years ago. Her name is Naevia.”

 

Something changed in Nasir when he heard that name. Agron was sure that he was the only one who’d noticed. He drew a little closer as Crixus produced a familiar photograph for Nasir to scrutinise. Nasir looked up with bright eyes.

 

“She was here, not long ago.”

 

Crixus’s eyes widened and he took a purposeful step forward almost into Nasir’s personal space. Agron took an equally purposeful step towards Crixus, which made the man glare but back up.

 

“I meant no disrespect. I……she’s my heart and…….”

 

He feared one day finding her body. They all did. Naevia had joined the team with Crixus and was referred to by everybody as his better half. Even Agron could tolerate his company when Naevia was around.

 

Nasir nodded in understanding. “The men here wanted us to ‘learn our place’ before they sold us. Naevia and I shared a room and unwelcome bed-mates. They moved her somewhere. Finlay talked about keeping the records clean on the computer.”

 

Crixus had tensed up at the mention of unwelcome bed-mates but he respectfully and very gratefully thanked Nasir before heading to where the computer was boxed up for analysis. Agron felt one of the weights in his chest shift a little. Maybe they’d actually get close to finding Naevia this time.

 

Agron squeezed Nasir’s hand again to get his attention. “We can provide a safe house for you tonight. There’ll be officers on guard.”

 

“Will you be one of them?”

 

Taken aback, Agron absorbed Nasir’s raised eyebrow and expectant slightly flirtatious smile. He wasn’t playing games – that wasn’t the Geisha way. Geishas only showed interest in those they truly wanted to bed them. And Agron could also see Nasir’s need for something, or someone familiar. Perhaps he’d sleep better with somebody he vaguely knew there amongst the strangers. Agron was definitely the only Dom in the room that Nasir had made welcome in his space. Agron smiled back and nodded.

 

Spartacus gestured behind them. “Saxa and Mira’ll go with you.”

 

Saxa prodded her sub forward before giving her a nod of permission. Mira stepped up to Nasir with a warm smile. It was unusual for submissives to greet each other formally but Saxa, as perceptive as always, had gleaned that Nasir needed the familiar. And Mira’s dragon tattoo was beautiful and intricate, marking her as a submissive of Lotus’s sister house. Mira slid her arms gently around Nasir.

 

“It’s a pleasure and honour to greet a Geisha of the Lotus House.”

 

Nasir dipped his head briefly, soaking her in, before taking the step back that protocol dictated. “It’s a pleasure for me to greet a submissive of the Heian House.”

 

Spartacus had already started directing team members to search and strip the building, Crixus having left with the computer. He was likely going to pull an all-nighter at the office and annoy the analysts as they tried to decrypt whatever was hidden on the computer’s hard-drive. Saxa touched Mira’s back and led the way out to the SUV.

 

Nasir sat in the back close to Mira, quietly talking to her. The strain was beginning to show in his face now. Maybe he could let go more with a fellow sub? Spartacus as always had made the right choice about who to send to the safe-house. Agron kept one eye glued to the rear-view mirror, on the full backseat.

 

The safe-house was large and simple but elegantly furnished. Mira and Saxa began checking the perimeter, leaving Agron to offer to cook. Who knew when and what Nasir had last eaten?

 

The Geisha smiled gratefully. “Something light please.”

 

Agron checked the recently-restocked fridge and cupboards – Spartacus had of course made sure that everything was prepared for them.

 

“Stir-fry? Everything’s fresh.”

 

Nasir complimented the meal and Agron remembered, briefly and painfully, how much Duro had loved making stir-fry. He’d loved eating anything that cooked quickly and could be eaten even quicker. Something else for Agron to push away inside.

 

“You know a lot about Geisha protocol,” Nasir said after Saxa and Mira had taken the rest of the stir-fry to eat elsewhere. “I’m not the first you’ve met on the job.”

 

Agron shook his head, sucking up a noodle. “The department tries to keep us informed but there’s a lot that falls through the cracks. When the BSAP was first set up, they didn’t think we’d meet any Geishas.”

 

They’d been fucking wrong. Kanya had been found in some guy’s second home, most definitely kept against his will no matter what the Dom had said to the contrary. Kanya had spat in the man’s face once he’d been freed and had given the Bureau a detailed workshop in how to behave around Geishas after he saw how some officers ignorantly reacted to him – not uncommon as the Lotus House was extremely protective of its Geishas and shrouded their training in total secrecy. Geishas were not available to all, nor were they high-class hookers. True, they were highly-trained at the Lotus House to give and receive pleasure at an extraordinarily high standard. But they were revered and treasured because of this.

 

However, like other submissives trained at the Pleasure Houses, they were also treated badly by pockets of society because of their sub status. Because in some people’s minds, subs should drop to their knees when told to and should be treated like property, even auctioned off to the highest bidder. The BSAP had been created to help curb that kind of sub treatment. It couldn't do anything about how people thought though. To some, a sub would always be a whore, especially if they’d received such extensive Pleasure House training. Those were the kind of people that Agron looked forward to meeting on his job.

 

Kanya had stayed for a few weeks and had privately enjoyed the company of several Bureau officers before heading to the Lotus House. Agron had liked him and his sharp eyes, but they hadn’t clicked privately dynamic-wise.

 

“You’re the third I’ve met since joining the Bureau. Kanya was found like you, and Suzune came to retrieve a Lotus Sub after a trafficking ring op.”

 

Nasir’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward a little. “Suzune……She talked about you.”

 

Agron flushed. Suzune had been beautiful and had wielded her grace and aura hypnotically. She and Agron had enjoyed a lot of verbal sparring, a fact that had made Crixus growl since Agron had been bantering with a Geisha. But Suzune had assured Agron that if she was ever offended, he would know about it. To everybody else it might have seemed that there was fire between them and Agron knew from several of their deep conversations that their backgrounds were surprising similar. But they both knew, and had acknowledged aloud, that they would never share a sexual or romantic relationship. Their bond felt more like siblings than anything else. Agron had preferred male subs from a young age and Suzune had told him that neither of them should settle just because they felt comfortable together. They were both better than that.

 

From the look on Nasir’s face, he knew everything that had happened during Suzune’s visit. Suzune had never been shy around those she trusted. She’d kept in touch with Agron and would no doubt be calling him as soon as word got out about what had happened to Nasir.

 

Nasir laid a hand on Agron’s arm. He’d been deliberately encouraging all night in his touch, acknowledging the powerful draw between them. But Agron wasn’t going to make any forward moves yet. Nasir had been held for God only knew how long and his captors hadn’t been picky about how they’d treated their ‘stock.’ Agron wasn't going suggest anything, not until Nasir had been to his House. Maybe he’d want to leave everything and everybody associated with this ordeal behind him after that. Most people would. Agron swallowed down the urge to lean further towards Nasir. Getting attached was a bad idea when there was the strong possibility that he wouldn’t see Nasir again. Hadn’t he lost enough people?

 

Nasir’s fingers moved gently on his arm. The Geisha seemed determined to drive him crazy.

 

“You honour us.”

 

Agron let out a shaky breath and placed his hand over Nasir’s. He was fooling himself if he thought he wasn’t attached already, and after such a short amount of time. He’d never felt this drawn to or this protective of a sub before. Duro had always said that when Agron fell, he would fall hard. Both brothers had never done anything halfway.

 

“Would you like Mira to share your room tonight? She has permission from her Domme.”

 

Nasir’s expression was painfully relieved. Agron squeezed his hand gently and Saxa and Mira arrived with clothes for Nasir, meaning it was Agron's turn for guard duty. He reluctantly let of Nasir and caught the Geisha's eye as he got to his feet, needing one last look.

 

“Sleep well.”

 

Nasir's smile was heartbreakingly wide. “I intend to.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, work started early. Spartacus had called the night before and set the time for an early morning team meeting, asking that Nasir come too if he could. Nasir had readily agreed, wanting to help before his flight to Lotus. He was wearing his hair down again, parts of it wound into complicated braids, and he was dressed in well-cut slacks and a fitted shirt with enough buttons undone at the neck to respectfully reveal more dark skin. Agron couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

 

He wasn’t the only one. There was interested looks and leers from the team at headquarters but nobody got into Nasir’s personal space. Nasir himself looked better rested and much stronger. He’d told Agron at breakfast that just being away from the place he’d been held prisoner helped. Saxa had quietly related to Agron in a private moment that Mira had been woken twice in the night by Nasir suffering nightmares. Maybe he didn’t remember them. Or he didn’t want to. That was understandable.

 

Nasir pointedly took a seat next to Agron, just as Spartacus got up and made for the front of the room. By the time he reached it, the room was silent.

 

“We know that Naevia is still in the city. The computer records are clear about shipping times and prearranged pick-ups. They’re extremely organised and they want Naevia here, at least for a while longer.”

 

Crixus shifted, obviously both relieved and angry at the news. Both he and Spartacus looked as though they hadn’t slept at all the previous night. Spartacus called up a list of names on the big screen and turned to Nasir.

 

“Do any of these look familiar, Nasir?”

 

Nasir nodded and pointed. “A few. Some were clients and some were holding houses for submissives. I was kept in two of them. Rochelle & Walter Inc was talked about a lot.”

 

“As the next place for submissives to be taken? Before the shipping?”

 

Nasir nodded, an unhappy frown marring his features. Because being reminded of his almost-fate was not helpful to his recovery. Agron moved his chair a little closer, a movement that caused Nasir to smile and send a thankful look Agron’s way. Spartacus nodded decisively.

 

“So we’ll try there first. The same play as the last raid. Wait for my word on when to move in.”

 

As the team began to disperse to vehicles, Nasir stepped forward to talk to Spartacus. Agron stayed nearby. He needed to pick up a new radio anyway. Nasir’s next words stopped him cold.

 

“Sir, I’ll come with you.”

 

Spartacus looked as negative as Agron felt about that idea. “Your House would….”

 

“My House wants to hear from me personally about Naevia’s status and how much retribution they will be seeking.” Nasir lifted his chin. “I won’t set foot inside the building, Sir.”

 

Spartacus looked at him for a moment. “Your House requires your personal assurances?”

 

Nasir nodded. “I’ll stay with the vehicles.”

 

Agron bit the inside of his cheek. Even if Nasir stayed with the SUVs, that didn’t guarantee his safety. And the Lotus House would likely call for the disbandment of the team or worse if they didn’t protect Nasir now that he was in their custody. But Nasir had maneuvered Spartacus into a difficult position – to refuse the House’s desire for their Geisha’s personal assurances could cause a lot of problems, problems that could affect the whole of the BSAP. The Lotus House didn’t have a branch in the city but that didn’t matter, their influence was felt worldwide. So Spartacus didn’t have much choice.

 

He let out a heavy breath, clearly unhappy with the situation. “You’ll be guarded of course. Your House would require that.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Spartacus nodded. “Then we’re leaving for Rochelle & Walter Inc.”

 

There really hadn’t been any other choice. That didn’t mean that he or Agron were happy about it. Nasir didn’t look the least bit apologetic but nor did he look offended by their protective concern for him. Agron kept close as they made their way to Saxa’s SUV. The Domme was checking her sub’s body armour and weapon. Mira smiled as Nasir approached and offered him a hand as he got into the back.

 

Nasir looked with interest at Mira’s uniform during the journey. It was the standard that everyone wore on raids, simple and as protective as possible whilst also allowing ease of movement. Agron wondered how often Nasir had seen subs working in such dangerous jobs. Did Nasir have a job? Or was he only recently released from Lotus? The rare subs who were considered Geisha-material were taken into the Lotus House at a young age and trained there in seclusion for several years before being released back into the care of their family who had to formally pledge to protect their extremely valuable and desirable child. 

 

Suzune had talked a lot about how difficult her mother had found Suzune’s Geisha status and all the attention that her daughter had garnered from very powerful Doms. They’d frequently approached Suzune’s parents, wanting to ‘spend time’ with Suzune and many had offered money to collar her. To some, Geishas were beautiful show-pieces; to have a Geisha on your arm said a lot because Geishas were so highly revered and admired for their astonishing beauty and talent. The thought of Nasir being bought brought bile to Agron’s throat and a quiet growl to his lips. Feeling Nasir’s questioning gaze on him, he tugged his thoughts elsewhere.

 

Geishas were usually collared within a year of leaving Lotus. They were made for long-term relationships and being collared kept them safe. Geishas attracted a great deal of attention wherever they went and they didn't kneel for just anybody, which translated to some Doms being extremely aggressive in their intentions towards them, not always taking ‘no’ for an answer. Perhaps Nasir had been contracted or collared before all of this and had been lavished with the money and gifts he deserved instead of working? It was the path of many submissives. Mira wasn’t one of them, as Nasir was discovering. Agron kept an ear on their conversation.

 

“You go with your Domme on every raid?”

 

“It was my job before I met her,” Mira told him, catching Saxa’s eye in the rear-view mirror. “She was only supposed to work here for a few months.”

 

“But a few weeks was all it took for her to bewitch me into offering her a collar,” Saxa picked up the familiar story with a grin. “She accepted and I got a permanent transfer.”

 

Nasir smiled, an expression that made Agron smile too. Saxa had arrived in their department like a hurricane, along with Lugo and Nemetes, to help out on a long-running de Sade case. Nemetes and Donar had soon become inseparable and Mira, still smarting from her failed relationship with an eternally-grieving Spartacus, had become drawn to a very eager Saxa. Their private dynamics had melded well and their work together out in the field reflected that.

 

“So now she goes with me on every raid,” Mira wrapped up the reminiscing with a teasing grin.

 

Saxa laughed and Agron joined in, because it was true. Of course if Saxa had chosen to work elsewhere after the de Sade case, then Mira would have willingly gone with her. But Saxa was a better Domme than that. She knew what made her submissive happy and had chosen that instead. From the pleased look on Nasir’s face, he could see the strength of their dynamic too. Good. After his recent experiences, to see an actually happy collared sub with her equally happy Domme was only going to help his recovery. Nasir caught sight of Agron’s satisfied expression and smiled softly back. Agron could feel more weights shifting inside of him.

 

The SUV in front pulled to a stop so Saxa did the same. They were a little way out from the Rochelle & Walter building, needing to ditch the vehicles before approaching and get any last minute instructions. Agron tucked his radio earpiece into place and tore his gaze from Nasir. He had to focus on the raid now, on the possibility that Naevia could actually be in there. Even if she wasn't, there were likely other subs needing help. So he needed to be focused on doing everything he could to rescue them. Agron's hands curled into tight fists and he yanked the trunk open hard. 

 

When he shut it again, Nasir was waiting close by. He looked expectant and slightly worried, if the way he was chewing his bottom lip was any indication. Agron took a step closer, squashing the strong urge to cover Nasir's lips with his own, and handed him a bulletproof vest. Nasir's eyes widened.

 

“I know, you're not going in. But that doesn't mean that they won't come out here,” Agron told him firmly.

 

Nasir nodded, pale but determined. “Could you.....?”

 

Of course, he didn't know the right way to put on a bulletproof vest, and there was no way that Agron was letting anyone else teach him. He slid closer, watchful for any sign that Nasir was uncomfortable with him so near, and slipped the vest over the Geisha's head, fingers carefully doing up the fastenings. Before he could move away, Nasir caught hold of his hand. Agron stilled, his heart hammering fast.

 

“Take care of yourself.”

 

Agron held his gaze. The way Nasir's fingers were caressing his made the Geisha's desires extremely clear, to anyone watching and to Agron. Without taking his eyes off Nasir, Agron lifted their joined hands and made his own desires obvious by pressing his mouth to Nasir's fingers with deliberate thoroughness. Nasir's answering smile was like sunlight in the dark. Maybe Nasir would still be smiling at him so open and covetous after he'd visited Lotus.

 

Nemetes and Donar were nearing. They'd stay with Nasir on the outside. Agron nodded at the pair. He'd known Donar for years, long before the man had collared Nemetes, and trusted them both to have his back. Now he’d trust them with Nasir too. He squeezed Nasir's hand and let go. Spartacus was giving the word over the comms.

 

When Agron got to the Rochelle & Walter Inc building – which looked like sickening normal offices from the outside - he could hear Crixus. The man was blazing through rooms, desperate for any sign of Naevia. Some unregistered subs had already been found locked away. Mira was taking care of them, Saxa guarding the group. Agron took the back doors, a trio of team members behind him. He was clearing his fourth room when he heard a single hoarse word from Crixus over the radio.

 

“Naevia.”

 

Agron closed his eyes briefly. Naevia. Thank God. He cleared the rest of the rooms, finding no other subs or Doms – they must have already been rounded up. It was doubtful that any had gotten away thanks to the sheer amount of BSAP personnel on site. He hurried to find Naevia.

 

Crixus was in the building’s lobby, his sub wrapped tightly around him and shaking with sobs. The look on Crixus’s face was a complex mix of anguish, fury, and relief. It took only a couple of seconds for Agron to realise why. A tight ball of rage lodged itself in his chest – Naevia wasn’t wearing Crixus’s collar, she was clutching its broken pieces in her hands. The fuckers had allowed her to keep it? Why, so she’d be tortured by the sight of it? Agron took a shaky step away and clicked his radio on.

 

“Donar. Tell Nasir we’ve found Naevia. They cut off her collar.”

 

Donar sounded as furious as Agron felt. Once the offer of a collar had been accepted by a sub and the collar placed on them by their Dom as a sign of their commitment to each other, only that Dom, or the Dom who’d trained the sub, could remove it again. To cut a collar off against the sub’s will was horrifying. It was abusive. After everything else that Naevia had been through, it must have destroyed her.

 

Crixus and Naevia had now parted enough to be talking face to face. Whatever Crixus was quietly saying to her was not for anybody else’s ears. Spartacus announced over the radio that more files had been found in the computer and security systems and that the building was clear so all that was left to do was the stripping out of the electronic systems. Good work, everybody.

 

Agron stepped forward heavily so that the couple were aware of his approach. “Naevia, Nasir’s waiting for you.”

 

Naevia gasped, more tears dripping down her face. “Nasir?”

 

“He’s fine. Worried about you, but fine.”

 

Crixus helped her walk out of the front doors, clearly intent on not letting her go for the foreseeable future. Naevia pressed a grateful hand to Agron’s arm, which he accepted with a nod and a small smile. He was pleased to see her too. She wasn’t just Crixus’s better half; she was an important part of Spartacus’s team and a friend. They’d all missed her quiet humour and wonderful stillness.

 

Nasir was talking on a cell-phone when they reached the SUV but his face lit up when he saw Naevia and, at Crixus and Agron’s twin nods, he flung his arms around his friend. Naevia held onto him tightly, obviously shaking, and managed to take the offered phone and talk to whoever was on the other end. Perhaps her Pleasure Mistress? Nasir separated himself from the couple and approached Agron. He looked relieved. Agron felt the same way, his eyes scanning the Geisha to check that Nasir was truly okay.

 

“You do good work,” Nasir told him, glancing back at Naevia and Crixus.

 

Agron shook his head, thinking of what Naevia had been through and the broken collar that she’d refused to let go of. He thought about what Nasir had experienced, what so many of the subs that the BSAP found had suffered. He thought about his brother Duro, a sub who’d worked by his side in the BSAP. Agron hadn’t been able to keep him safe.

 

“It never feels like enough.”

 

Nasir stepped a little closer so that his breath could be felt, hot, on Agron’s skin. “Today was a win. You should treasure it.”

 

Because not all days in this job were so successful. After only a short time around the team, Nasir understood that. Agron nodded in thanks, his arm brushing against Nasir. Nasir smiled and prolonged the contact as they made their way back into the SUV. Crixus and Naevia were travelling with Spartacus.

 

Back at headquarters, Naevia needed to give her statement, something that she did with both Crixus and Nasir at her side. Nasir also gave his own statement. Spartacus decreed that that was enough, that the subs didn’t need to do anymore. They’d been through enough. He would personally see to the processing of the paperwork and make sure that people heard about what had happened to a Geisha and to too many other submissives. The BSAP had gotten hold of the tail end of a trafficking group and they weren’t going to let go now. Spartacus never would. Nothing would ever make up for what had happened to his wife and collared sub, but he would keep on trying to protect subs since he hadn’t been able to protect her. Agron knew that feeling too well.

 

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Nasir’s close presence. The Geisha looked almost shy, something that immediately got Agron’s attention. Even when he’d been a bound prisoner, Nasir had seemed sure and strong. What would make a Geisha shy?

 

“I’m leaving soon for Lotus.” Nasir took a breath and looked up through his eyelashes. “I’d like you to come with me.”

 

Agron gaped. And Nasir ploughed on. “Master Nori wants to thank those that helped me – Mira and Saxa are coming too. And Naevia and Crixus need time there. Spartacus said he’d approve the time off if you want it.”

 

Agron swallowed. He’d never been to the Lotus House before. Nasir wanted him there. To be invited to a sub’s House was a big deal and Agron knew that his invitation was a little different to the one extended to the two couples who’d be joining them there. He’d be meeting Nasir’s Pleasure Master, because there was something substantial brewing between Agron and Nasir. Agron could feel that, if things progressed between them, whatever happened wouldn’t be simple no-strings-attached-fun-for-the-night. What burned there between them felt very powerful and they hadn’t yet done more than just holding hands. So before anything more did happen, of course Master Nori would want to talk to Agron. Nasir was a treasure and he’d suffered recently. If it had been Duro, Agron would have definitely called a family meeting. Yet despite all that he’d been through, Nasir was making it clear that he wanted Agron. He was so strong.

 

Agron felt another hot wave of affection for the Geisha. He took a breath and nodded. “If you want me there, I’ll go.”

 

Nasir gripped his hand. “I enjoy your company a lot, Agron. I thought that was obvious.”

 

Ah, so they were going to talk about this. Better now than on the plane. Agron tugged Nasir to walk with him to his office. At least they’d have a little privacy there. Spartacus’s team were close though and Saxa had already made it clear to Agron that everybody knew what was brewing between him and Nasir and that anyone making enquiries about the Geisha’s availability was being forcefully rebuffed.

 

Agron leaned back against his desk and made space between his legs for Nasir. The Geisha smiled and happily allowed Agron to make him comfortable there, his hands at Agron’s waist, his warmth intoxicating and close. Agron smiled back, he had to get this out before he got too distracted.

 

“I’m a jealous bastard. I’d never share you.”

 

“I don’t want to be shared.”

 

Agron took an uneven breath, because this was going to hurt, but Nasir needed to know and Agron wanted to be the one to tell him. “My brother…….he died at the hands of fuckers like the ones who had you. He took a bullet meant for me.”

 

Nasir’s grip tightened and he leaned closer, his nose nuzzling Agron’s. He was an anchor. Agron took another steadier breath.

 

“All I’ve done since is the job.”

 

That was all he was. The job, keeping subs safe, because they deserved that and so much more. Because Doms needed to remember the teachings of the Pleasure Houses – that submissives were to be cherished. Without them, Doms were nothing at all. Submission was a gift, never an automatic right.

 

And Agron had felt hollow for a long time now, filled with the pain of grief, first for his parents, then for Duro. And other than that, the only thing that mattered to him was the job. He wasn’t much of a person, just fury and mourning holding flesh together. He wasn’t much of anything.

 

Nasir was still holding on. His cheek slid against Agron’s stubble. It was a delicious sensation.

 

“I want to know more of you.”

 

Agron huffed out a noise of disbelief; this beautiful person, this _Geisha_ , wanted him, and wanted to know more. Nasir lifted a hand and palmed his cheek, staying close and asking Agron to do the same. Agron closed his eyes for a second and drank it all in.

 

“I want that too.”

 

Nasir smiled and lifted his chin expectantly. Agron leaned down slowly, unable to resist, and kissed him. The press of lips was soft but firm with meaning. Combined with the eager closeness of Nasir’s body, it felt exquisite. They parted and Agron rested his forehead against Nasir’s briefly. Nasir grinned happily.

 

“Now I’d like to cook for you. It’s my turn.”

 

Agron nodded in consent and smiled helplessly back.


	3. Chapter 3

The private jet that Master Nori had sent to collect them was enormous. Agron had never been in a private plane so big. And they were the only people on it. Saxa and Mira were curled up together, Mira’s head on her Domme’s lap. Saxa had a hand in her sub’s hair and was smiling, hammering something out one-handed on a computer tablet. Crixus and Naevia were ordering drinks from the collared sub hostess. Naevia looked a little better, steadier, and she was wearing a new collar – beautifully tooled leather with silver accents. Neither she nor Crixus liked the fancier more elaborate collars and due to their work, something simple and less flashy was more suitable anyway. She hadn’t let go of Crixus’s hand, Crixus hadn’t taken his eyes off her. Clearly time at Lotus was going to be a huge help and relief for them both.

 

Agron had taken a window seat so that he could keep everybody in his line of sight. Nasir chuckled as he sat down beside the German.

 

“Always watching for trouble?”

 

Agron gently tugged him closer, something easing in him when Nasir instantly tucked himself under Agron’s chin. His hands stayed purposefully firm as they stroked down Nasir’s back and through his long river of hair. The way Nasir responded to his touch was addictive. He pressed a kiss to Nasir’s brow, gaining a smile against his collarbone and a kiss there in return.

 

“I learned to the hard way.”

 

Nasir kissed his collar again, coupling the gesture with the gentle comforting touch of his fingers against Agron’s ribs.

 

“I’m sure you do him proud every day.”

 

Agron's grip on the Geisha tightened. Thinking about Duro always brought on a wave of anger and regret and grief that threatened to overwhelm him. It probably always would. But Duro would have liked Nasir and having Nasir to hold onto provided the sort of calm that Agron never thought he'd find. He hoped he was providing the same level of comfort for the Geisha after his traumatic experiences. Master Leon had always said that Agron needed a sub with spirit and stubbornness. Nasir had plenty of both, combined with a sure sexuality and a beautiful ease of submission that set Agron’s blood on fire. It wasn’t difficult to see why Nasir had been chosen for Geisha training.

 

The journey to the Lotus House was a long one but everybody was clearly glad of the quiet time. Saxa and Mira were going to take a session together at Lotus. Couples sessions meant time and training to truly become completely attuned to each other’s sexual needs. Agron wasn’t sure that Mira and Saxa needed that since they were so in tune with each other already but it was a tremendous gift to be offered the session by Lotus, who were viewed as the most private of the Pleasure Houses. Naevia and Crixus would likely be undertaking a couples session too, but theirs would be different. It would be healing for them both, to retune to each other and spend time in each other’s skin after their traumatic experiences apart.

 

Agron knew that he’d be talking to Nasir’s Pleasure Master, Master Nori had contacted him via email already. Agron wasn’t nervous, but he was unnerved. To meet the person who’d shaped Nasir so thoroughly, who’d been his family after his parents’ deaths, was an intimate serious thing so soon after he and Nasir had become close. It was expected though. After what Nasir had been through, Master Nori had every right to worry.

 

*

 

Agron woke Nasir up once the plane landed. He was pleased and touched that that Geisha had felt safe enough to curl up next to him and become defenceless in sleep. That was a gift. And there’d been no nightmares either. Agron smiled as Nasir stretched, revealing the beautiful lines of his body. Nasir smiled back. It was Agron’s mission to keep making that expression appear on Nasir’s face.

 

He squeezed Nasir’s thigh and got to his feet. The pilot had given the signal that they could release the lap-belts. Saxa was whistling and Crixus was turning his phone back on. Agron offered a hand to Nasir, helping the Geisha gracefully to his feet. Nasir smiled and eagerly accepted the warm hand that Agron pressed against his cheek. He was even more responsive to the sweet kiss that Agron pressed to his lips. Saxa managed to make her next bout of whistling sound dirty. Agron flipped her off, which only made her cackle. Mira grinned when he caught her eye. She was wearing one of her dressier collars, a beautiful piece made of polished metal whorls that formed a lock at the front. Saxa wore the key proudly around her neck on a chain. What kind of collar would suit Nasir? Agron short-circuited that train of thought before it short-circuited his brain. 

 

Two beautiful town cars waited for them near the plane. An equally attractive Lotus Dom stood beside one. He greeted Naevia and Nasir traditionally, his eyes lingering on Nasir. Nasir neatly stepped back so that he was close to Agron once more. He wasn't wearing a collar but he was being obvious about who he belonged to. Agron smiled, keeping a hand at the small of Nasir's back, and guiding him into the car. Crixus did the same for Naevia on the other side of the vehicle. Saxa and Mira occupied the second car. Nasir's leg stayed pressed against Agron's throughout the journey and he pointed out the sights to his Dom, his dialogue interspersed with Naevia's observations. She sounded stronger and Crixus looked pleased and proud, his hand interlaced with hers.

 

“How long has it been since you were last here?” Agron asked his sub quietly.

 

Nasir looked wistful. “Five and a half months. Master Nori requested that I help Master Ryouji with a Geisha.”

 

Agron nodded. He'd been back to his own Pleasure House, La Petit Mort, several times since he'd finished his third session there. As that third completed session made Agron a House Master, he was sometimes called back for matters of House politics or simply because his Pleasure Master wished to see him. Master Leon had more than likely heard about Nasir by now, Master Nori had probably contacted him to ask about Agron. No doubt Leon would be calling him soon, wanting to meet the Geisha that had so caught his former pupil's eye.

 

The House looked quiet when they arrived, since the hour was late. But several submissives appeared to greet them and to take care of their luggage. Nasir whispered that it was too cold outside for Master Nori, or so his wives would have decided. Inside, the lights were low and Master Nori was waiting for them. He might have been older than the rest of the Doms in the room but he commanded immediate attention through the quiet power of his dominant dynamic. He smiled at Nasir, an expression that Nasir happily mirrored. Agron squeezed his hip. It was good to see his sub so delighted.

 

He knew what would happen next. He’d seen Naevia greeted publicly by her Pleasure Mistress before, and he’d witnessed reunions between many rescued subs and the Pleasure Masters who’d come to see to their recovery. Nasir flowed gracefully to one knee in front of Nori and extended a formal hand. His gaze on Nori was adoring. Nori kissed his palm and after assisting Nasir to his feet, he kissed the Geisha gently on the mouth. It wasn’t sexual but still a sharp flicker of jealousy burned through Agron – he hadn’t lied to Nasir, he really was a jealous possessive bastard. But he didn’t say anything. The relationship between a Geisha and their Pleasure Master was an intimate one and Nori had been Nasir’s family since Nasir’s own had passed away. Agron would not stand in the way of that, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. Nori was too important to Nasir, especially now.

 

Nori separated himself from the Geisha who immediately went back to Agron’s side. Nori’s expression showed only a small smile as he offered a hand to Agron. Agron knew what was coming next. It still made him laugh to remember the look on Crixus’s face when Naevia’s Pleasure Mistress had formally greeted him for the first time.

 

“It is good to meet you, Agron.”

 

Agron shook Nori’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled close and kissed firmly on the lips. He didn’t respond but he willingly allowed the contact. Nori’s smile widened as he let go. Agron nodded.

 

“It’s an honour to be invited into the Lotus House. Thank you for your generosity.”

 

Nori inclined his head and greeted the others, spending extra time with Naevia, stroking her cheek and saying something quiet that made Naevia smile a little wider. Then he turned his attention back to Agron and Nasir.

 

“I will talk with you, Agron. But first, Nasir.”

 

Agron paused. Obviously, Nori wanted to spend time with Nasir – he wanted to be sure of Nasir’s unmarked state. Geishas were only supposed to be marked by their House tattoo. That aside, they were supposed to remain entirely unblemished. And Nori would also want to check how Nasir was emotionally and spiritually, something that would definitely be done privately, and without Agron’s presence. That burning flicker of jealousy was back. Nasir could emerge from the private session wanting distance from everybody involved in his capture and rescue. But Agron gritted his teeth and pushed the feeling down as well as he could. Nasir needed this time with Nori. He needed to be cared for and begin healing. So Agron nodded.

 

Nasir turned, his eyes grateful. Agron buried his hands in Nasir’s gorgeously long hair and kissed him. Nasir responded beautifully, his arms going around Agron’s waist, Agron growling in approval at the movement. He luxuriated in Nasir’s taste for a moment more before softly breaking the kiss. He stroked Nasir’s neck once, possessively, letting Nasir know that he was desired. Nori chuckled.

 

“We have rooms waiting for you.”

 

The other couples trickled out, guided by eager subs. Nasir was looking at Agron still, his mouth soft and meaningful. Agron didn’t resist the urge to kiss him again. Something to savour and remember, just in case. He held his hand out for Nasir and managed to turn to face Nori who was watching them with fond amusement. How many times before had he seen Nasir this way with somebody?

 

“Take good care of him,” Agron managed, as he guided Nasir over to Nori.

 

It was a redundant thing to say – who better was there to care for Nasir? But Agron still needed to say it. Nori accepted the words without offence, bowing his head before leading Nasir away. Agron watched, hating the feeling of goodbye that welled up inside of him, until a sub appeared to take him to his living quarters. Right. He put one foot in front of the other.

 

The bed was large and comfortable. But sleeping alone, even though he’d done it for many months now, felt cold, wrong, and uncomfortable. There were many subs here who would accept an invitation to join him. But Agron closed his eyes and thought of Duro and Nasir instead.

 

*

 

Agron watched as the Doms worked out in the large open-plan training space. Master Ryouji was putting them firmly through their paces. The physical was only a small part of the training and would link in with everything else that they'd learn. There should be no movement without meaning. Crixus and Naevia and Mira and Saxa had begun their couples sessions several days ago. Agron hadn’t seen Nasir since the night they’d arrived.

 

He should visit Master Leon at the German branch of La Petit Mort soon. Leon had drummed into him the importance of taking care of himself, of keeping his dominant dynamic highly honed so that he’d be able to properly take care of submissives. It had been too long since Agron had been back to his House, not since Duro’s death. He hadn’t been taking care of himself. He’d been too consumed with his job, with helping subs. That was what mattered, not him.

 

Nasir had noticed Agron's frayed state. Agron wanted to be better, to be strong, for him.

 

“Sir.”

 

A beautiful Lotus submissive had appeared at his elbow. She moved silkily and purposefully.

 

“May I attend you, Sir?”

 

She was exceptional to look at and moved with the easy alluring grace of a well-trained sub. But Agron smiled and shook his head. It wasn’t the first time that he’d been approached since his arrival.

 

“Thank you, but I’m pursuing another of this house.”

 

The sub’s forehead puckered at the refusal but she bowed her head and left as gracefully as she’d arrived. Lotus Subs weren’t used to being refused. They were so highly desired. But Agron’s mind was consumed by Nasir. Another sub appeared, the tattoos on his neck revealing that he had completed two sessions with Lotus already.

 

“Master Nori wishes to speak to you, Sir.”

 

Agron nodded and gestured for the sub to lead the way. Did this mean that Nasir had made his desires known? Did he need more time for his recovery, would he be staying at Lotus for the foreseeable future? The room the sub brought Agron to was a simple private lounge area. Nori shook his hand and offered coffee, taking a cup of tea with a slice of lemon for himself. Agron accepted the sweetened black caffeine and tried to stop his foot from twitching. He was on edge. If Nasir had decided…

 

“Nasir speaks very highly of you.” 

 

Nori clearly didn’t believe in small-talk. Agron appreciated that.

 

“He’s a credit to your House. Without him, we probably wouldn’t have found Naevia.”

 

Nori accepted the praise with a nod. “Suzune speaks highly of you also.”

 

Agron broke into a more natural smile. He hadn’t heard from Suzune in several months. “How is she?”

 

“Very well. She’s currently contracted with a Dom in Chicago.”

 

Agron’s smile twitched. A contract between a sub and a Dom was a serious commitment, though not at the same deep level that a collar was. And Suzune never contracted unless she was very serious about a Dom. It had been a while since she’d met anybody she was that interested in. “I hope she’s happy.”

 

“She said the same of you.”

 

Agron inclined his head. He was definitely going to call Suzune later, to find out exactly what Nori had asked her. The Lotus Dom had thoroughly done his research. Agron tried to relax. He gulped down more coffee and kept his expression steady and strong. Nori easily held his gaze.

 

“You wish to contract with Nasir.”

 

Oh, so much more than that. But Nori had likely already realised that, even if Nasir hadn’t said anything. Nori knew Nasir and would know how to read his former student. And he surely wouldn’t be asking if Nasir wanted to stay at Lotus. Agron let out a breath and nodded decisively.

 

“His company brings me a lot of pleasure.”

 

Something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Nori nodded as though he’d heard Agron’s thoughts as well as his words. The Lotus Master had that air about him, of one who had lived and learned more than most.

 

“I am sorry for the death of your brother.”

 

Agron flinched, but nodded in thanks. Of course Nori had read up on all of Agron’s life. “Thank you.”

 

“And you have not contracted with or collared a sub since his death?”

 

“Nothing serious.”

 

He hadn’t been able to give all of himself since losing Duro. It had always been the two of them, to suddenly be without his brother…Agron hadn’t known how to function. He’d funnelled his furious grief into his work and into punishing the Doms who mistreated subs. He’d eventually had to spend some time at La Petit Mort with Master Leon. It had been the only thing that had helped. He was still angry though.

 

“You have the means to provide for a Geisha.”

 

Agron didn’t answer. Nori must have looked into the complicated series of deaths, annulled marriages, divorces, and collarings that had meant Agron and his siblings had ended up with their Uncle Kyle’s sizeable trust fund. As long as there was money there to support his sisters, then Agron was happy. He could easily live off his modest BSAP pay.

 

“Master Leon speaks highly of you. He is planning to visit.”

 

Of course. Somebody else Agron would definitely be calling soon.

 

“You are not a sadist?”

 

A natural question, considering Agron’s line of work. And he had once received a training offer from the de Sade Institute, the Pleasure House which specialised in training sadist Doms and masochist subs. He had refused the offer.

 

“Pain as pleasure doesn’t interest me. The only time I get any enjoyment from violence is in my job. I know it’s a concern, that it could spill into my private life, but I’ve never raised a hand to a sub.”

 

Nori watched him for a moment, his eyes keen and intelligent. Then he appeared to abruptly change the subject. “The Bureau is trying to plug holes in a leaking boat. Eventually you may sink.”

 

Agron’s lips thinned. He didn’t need Spartacus’s sharp mind to identify the segue in the conversation and to read between the lines. America was a boiling mass of differing opinions on subs’ rights, especially this close to an election. “You think the Ownership Act could come back in.”

 

“Perhaps, if someone supporting it gains presidential power. I will not stand for Nasir being made to live that way.”

 

Agron nodded in agreement. The Ownership Act, which had been dissolved years ago, meant that Doms literally owned their subs. Subs were auctioned, treated like property, and had absolutely no rights. There were many who wanted that world back, including some people in power. A few of the high-ups that Agron had met before had asked Crixus for Naevia to attend them and hadn’t made it sound like a request. That went on a lot. Some Doms had no problem sharing their subs. Crixus and Agron weren’t among them.

 

And Nori was right. Agron didn’t care for politics but Spartacus had always reminded him that politics determined so much of their lives, their work, and the lives of their loved ones. If the Ownership Act came back in, then the BSAP’s goals would change. How would abuse be determined if the subs themselves were seen as no more than property? It would not be a healthy atmosphere for a Geisha. It was something that Agron had already thought about; he couldn’t not consider it due to his work.

 

“If it happens, I’ll go back to Germany and take Nasir with me,” he told Nori.

 

Nori inclined his head. “You would be welcome here also.”

 

Because as liberal as Germany was about its subs, that could change too. The Lotus House never would, Nasir would always be safe here. It felt good to know that they were both welcome – as clear a sign as any of Nori’s approval. Agron bowed his head to show how honoured and grateful he was.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Nori poured more coffee. “Nasir hasn’t been collared for some time and he has refused many offers. What he was forced to endure during his imprisonment has hurt him. This will be difficult for both of you. But he lights up in your presence. This pleases me. It goes without saying how great a punishment you would suffer if you ever mistreated him.”

 

Agron smiled tightly. “I would deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Nori was created by Keira Marcos and features in her [Ties That Bind](http://keiramarcos.com/fan-fiction-index/stargate-atlantis-fan-fiction/ties-that-bind-sga-au/) verse. He appears here with her kind permission.


	4. Chapter 4

When Agron eventually returned to his quarters, Nasir was already there, unpacking clothes. Agron couldn’t help the smile that swept across his face. Nasir wore an identical expression when he turned around. His eyes raked Agron appreciatively, Agron’s gaze did the same to the Geisha. They'd only been apart for a few days, but to Agron it felt like a great deal longer.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer a sub’s company?” he checked, because he wanted Nasir to know that there was no obligation here.

 

Nasir smiled. “Thank you, but I’d prefer yours.”

 

Okay then. Agron turned and closed the door. He left it obviously unlocked though, because the exits should be clear and available. Agron opened his arms but gave no verbal instruction. He would have to tread carefully, to give Nasir what he needed but also help with his recovery. Agron worked with this every day. Healing was a long road and it shouldn’t ever be rushed. And God, he really wanted to help Nasir and be part of his recovery and beyond.

 

Nasir stepped closer and melted against him. Agron kissed the top of his head. It felt good to hold the sub in his arms again. Nasir had chosen to be here, to be with Agron. It was a gift; Agron wouldn't forget that. He pulled back so that he could cradle Nasir's face and direct his gaze gently upwards.

 

“What's your safe word?”

 

“Pearls.” Nasir smiled at Agron's questioning eyebrow lift. “There was an incident during my first session here.”

 

“Sounds like a good story.” Agron leaned closer, so that their breath mingled. Nasir didn't shrink back. His heartbeat didn't speed up either. He was calm, he wasn't panicking. “Any time you're uncomfortable, use that word.”

 

Nasir nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Agron rested their foreheads together. The gesture felt intimate. He slid lower and caught Nasir's lips in a sweet longing kiss, with just a hint of teeth. It was a careful testing of the waters. Oh, of course Agron wanted to devour him. But, despite what some people said, he could be restrained when he really wanted to be. He needed to be now. Nasir made a wanting noise in his throat and followed Agron's direction, evidently enjoying the kiss. Geishas were trained to be clear if they weren't enjoying themselves, they should never endure what they found even vaguely uncomfortable. It made what Nasir had been through even more shocking.

 

Agron deepened the kiss, pulling Nasir closer and slowly stroking down his back. Nasir held on tight. But his grip became a little too clenched and when Agron's hands began to go south under Nasir's clothes, he felt a tremor go through the Geisha. The shaking didn’t stop and Nasir choked out a word against Agron’s lips. Agron immediately broke the kiss, removed his hands, and eyed Nasir with concern. Nasir looked a little shocked, still shaking. He didn't pull away.

 

“I knew that was a possibility, remembering and feeling........” Nasir shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. “I don't want them in here.”

 

Agron carefully stroked Nasir's neck and jawline. “This is okay?”

 

Nasir put his hand over Agron's and squeezed gently. “Don't let go.”

 

Agron smiled and held his sub close, until Nasir eventually stilled. The Geisha pressed his face against Agron’s chest and kept his eyes closed. He apparently felt safe enough in Agron’s arms. Good. Nasir should always feel safe. Agron was more than glad to know that he could provide that.

 

He gently pulled away and looked down at Nasir’s beautiful face. “It sounds like shit, but it’ll take time to process everything.”

 

Nasir grimaced. “I know. It’s covered in Geisha training – the possibility of bad Dom experiences and how to heal.”

 

Agron could easily read what Nasir wasn’t saying. His expression was the same as those worn by many of the subs that Agron had helped rescue. He said it out loud. “You just don’t think it’ll ever happen to you.”

 

Nasir nodded and pressed close again, seeking comfort. Agron stroked his neck and down his back. Anger burned high inside of him again. Anybody who could hurt and abuse a Geisha was a fucking animal. Anybody who could reduce a clearly confident and sure man like Nasir to being afraid of intimate touch, afraid of exactly what he was trained for, deserved worse than official punishment.

 

Agron had had the pleasure of breaking the arms of the man who’d killed Duro – in self-defence of course. He was only sorry that he hadn’t done more. But Spartacus had prevented that, to ensure that the man’s later legal punishments and imprisonment would go through. Agron was sorry that he wouldn’t get the chance to punish Nasir’s captors – the ones who were still alive anyway. They were being processed and punished whilst he was at Lotus. Spartacus had decided that it would be better done without Agron and Crixus present. Pity.

 

Agron glanced around the room and spied the en-suite door. One of his conversations with Suzune came back to him, about different kinds of intimacy.

 

“I’m going to take a bath,” he announced before carefully catching Nasir’s gaze. “Join me, if you want.”

 

Nasir was quiet for several long moments. Agron stayed as still as he could. The idea of bathing with Nasir was a highly pleasing one. Since it was unlikely that Nasir had been given access to a bathroom during his capture, it wouldn’t be connected to his imprisonment. And Nasir could do it on his own terms.

 

“I want to,” Nasir answered at last, a slow smile taking over his expression. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Agron smiled and kissed Nasir, nibbling gently on his bottom lip and enjoying the heated audible response he got in return.

 

“Run the bath and strip off,” Agron said, only they’d broken apart.

 

He made sure that Nasir saw his expression, that he knew that it was only an order if Nasir could deal with that. Nasir nodded minutely. Okay. So orders were fine, orders were needed. Agron watched as Nasir headed into the en-suite. Geishas did all of their training completely naked, so being out of his clothes might make Nasir more comfortable. And a Geisha was trained to see to every need of their Dom. It was a little strange, to have someone who wanted to do everything to ensure Agron’s happiness. But to prevent a Geisha from doing so could be hurtful and insulting. It told a Geisha that they weren’t enough to make the Dom happy. The last thing Nasir needed was to suffer more insulting behaviour. And he needed protocol now too, he needed to lose himself in what was familiar and comfortable, what he’d learned and known for so long and had missed while captured. Thank fuck for Agron’s job and for Suzune. Thanks to both, Agron knew a lot about the endless details of Geisha protocol and training. It could all help Nasir now.

 

He could hear the water running. Agron peeled off his shirt and took a deep breath to settle himself and the heat rolling under his skin. It had been a long time since he’d been in this position; having a sub in his life that he cared about so much. Nasir deserved the best. Yet, he wanted Agron. Agron was going to do all he could to live up to that unbelievable choice.

 

In the bathroom, Nasir was testing the water temperature. The bath was huge and claw-footed. The bathroom was simply set out, yet was comfortable enough not to be impersonal. Nasir looked happier. His clothes were folded and placed on the wall bench opposite the bath. Agron’s gaze trailed over Nasir’s naked body. He didn’t seem to bear any scars. His captors had been smart enough to know that a marked-up Geisha wouldn’t have fetched a high price. His skin was beautiful and smooth. Agron sorely wanted to touch it, but he didn’t. He didn’t want to startle Nasir.

 

The Geisha turned and smiled at him. “There’s pine-scented soap if you’d like it, sir?”

 

Agron nodded. Nasir had noticed what kinds of scented body scrubs he liked to use. He made sure that Nasir’s eyes were on him as he kicked away his shoes and took off his trousers and socks. Nasir looked extremely appreciative of the view. The feeling was absolutely mutual. Agron moved closer, checking with each step that Nasir wasn’t backing up or tensing.

 

“I feel like the luckiest bastard right now,” he told Nasir.

 

Nasir’s smile widened. “I feel the same way, Sir.”

 

Agron brushed a kiss across Nasir’s lips and then got into the tub – if he didn’t do it then, he never would with a naked Nasir in front of him. He held his hand out and Nasir didn’t hesitate to take it and join him. The water sloshed but didn’t slop over the sides. It was a very big tub and was clearly used to containing more than one occupant. 

 

Nasir nestled happily between Agron’s legs and grasped the bar of soap. “May I, Sir?”

 

Agron nodded and Nasir began to wash him carefully and thoroughly. Agron enjoyed the intent look on his sub’s face, how much he was relaxing into his purpose. Agron kept up a series of light touches, to Nasir’s shoulders, his neck, his jaw. He wanted Nasir to know that he was appreciated and treasured, and not just because of his mark.

 

Nasir washed Agron’s skin clear of soap bubbles and briefly touched the leather and wood necklaces that Agron always wore.

 

“Can I ask about them?”

 

Agron’s mouth twisted into a small smile and his hand captured Nasir’s as it fingered the jewellery. He liked Nasir’s gentle consideration. He didn’t just assume that Agron's life was open for anybody to pick over. He kissed Nasir’s fingers softly.

 

“One is mine. The other was Duro’s.” 

 

He paused, remembering having to formally identify his brother’s body and Spartacus handing him the necklace afterwards. Spartacus had been with him every step of the way. Agron swallowed hard and Nasir murmured comforting noises, his free hand caressing Agron’s cheekbones and temples. Agron breathed him in deeply. Nasir grounded him better than anybody else ever had, except for Duro.

 

“They were gifts, a long time ago,” he finished at last.

 

Nasir pressed close, wet and comforting, and Agron held onto him, relishing the feel of the beautifully willing and understanding Geisha. They stayed that way for a while, Dom and sub soaking in steaming water, wrapped around each other. They both needed it. Agron’s hands found pleasure in Nasir’s extremely long hair.

 

“I know that female Geishas keep their hair long,” Agron broke the silence finally, twining a strand of Nasir’s hair around two fingers. “But for male Geishas, it’s a personal choice?”

 

Nasir stirred and lifted his head, pressing lazy kisses to Agron’s chin and jaw. “Mmm. We are to remain untouched. No piercings or tattoos, except for our Geisha mark. It can mean our hair too. The Pleasure Masters find it more pleasing long and more in tune with our teachings. But essentially, it’s our choice. Do you prefer short hair?”

 

“Never had a preference. I like yours though.” Agron ran his fingers through Nasir’s waist-length hair. “I like the way it looks on you, a lot.”

 

Nasir looked pleased and nuzzled down to kiss Agron. “Have you always kept yours short?”

 

Agron grinned. “Nope. Used to have dreadlocks.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mmm hmm. I’ll show you pictures sometime. Duro and I matched. Crixus used to say that they were pulled too tight because we were such dumb fucks.”

 

Nasir laughed. “Was this before Naevia?”

 

“Oh no, she was there. Crixus’s always been an arsehole. He had long hair too, almost as long as yours. I’ve seen photos.” Agron took hold of the soap. “Turn over.”

 

Nasir obeyed, resting his back against Agron’s chest so that Agron could wash him. It was a long pleasurable activity. Agron kept his pace slow so that Nasir was always aware of where Agron was touching. The Geisha was eager for his Dom’s loving touch. Agron pressed kisses to Nasir’s temple and forehead. It felt so good to do this; to take care of Nasir, to know that he felt safe and was enjoying himself. Agron kept his touch sensuous and firm, but didn’t adventure below Nasir’s waist. They could work up to that later.

 

They stayed in the tub until the water got cold.

 

Agron got out first and helped Nasir out and into a thick warm towel. The air was still faintly steaming around them. Nasir’s hair was sodden down his back; his bangs starting to curl in the heat. He looked so young and lovely and quite otherworldly. Agron secured a towel around his own waist and led the way back into the bedroom. Nasir looked relaxed, no tension present in any part of his body. Agron smiled and started to speak, but was interrupted by his own stomach rumbling.

 

Nasir grinned. “I can order food, Sir.”

 

“You know what I like and what’s available here. I haven’t got any allergies.”

 

Nasir used the phone on the wall to order as Agron dried off and pulled on the worn cotton shorts that he sometimes slept in. He usually slept naked, but he didn’t want to assume with Nasir. He didn’t know what the sleeping arrangements had been when Nasir had been held against his will.

 

Nasir had begun drying himself off, but Agron took over and Nasir let him with a happy sigh. Agron took a long time over Nasir’s hair, enjoying the feel of it. Okay, so he had a fascination. Nasir didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he looked pretty blissed-out, mewling softly as Agron ran his fingers through the long strands.

 

“There’s a comb, Sir, if you want to….?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Agron was still combing carefully through Nasir’s hair, Nasir a sprawling pliant mess, when the food arrived. Agron left Nasir happily lying out on the bed to thank the sub who handed the trays over. The food smelled fantastic and Agron’s stomach rumbled in agreement. That got Nasir’s attention and he sat between Agron’s legs as Agron served up food for them both. He’d taken note of what Nasir enjoyed to eat and Nasir looked happy when receiving his plate.

 

Nasir had chosen well, Agron decided as he bit into breaded meat and amazingly spiced rice side dishes. He told Nasir so, the sub lowering his eyes briefly and happily at the compliment. Agron ran his fingers across Nasir’s collarbone and neck, causing Nasir to grin.

 

“Fixated?”

 

Agron stretched down to kiss there. “Guilty as charged.”

 

He also couldn’t stop thinking about how good his collar would look around Nasir’s neck. But he wasn’t going to voice that yet. Nasir had stayed very close to him since their reunion, clearly feeling safe with Agron and wanting to hold onto that feeling. That wasn’t a surprise, and it was extremely gratifying. But they’d still have to take things slowly and carefully. Agron was more than willing to do that. Nasir was more than worth it.

 

Once they’d finished eating, Agron encouraged Nasir to turn around so that they could talk face to face. Some important things still hadn’t been said. It might hurt to hear them, but Agron knew that it had to be done if they wanted this to work long-term. He steeled himself.

 

“Is there anything I should know?”

 

Nasir considered for a moment before replying. “There’s always a chance that you’ll meet people I’ve subbed for.”

 

“I’ll hate that. But unless they’re disrespectful or demanding what we’re unwilling to give, I’ll try not to throw punches.”

 

That was pretty much all Agron could promise. The idea of anybody asking for ‘attendance’, for a night with Nasir, made him practically vibrate with anger. But it was extremely likely to happen – Nasir was a Geisha after all. And to some, that meant that he was always available. Thank God Director Sharp, who oversaw the BSAP, wasn’t like that. Sadly not all the higher-ups were like-minded.

 

“We’re going to meet people who are going to really push to have you attend them and I’m going to want to rip their heads off.”

 

Nasir quirked a smile. “That’s an understatement, isn’t it?”

 

“It really is.”

 

“A collar would stop a lot of Doms from approaching me. It’d give you legal rights for punishments too if somebody behaved inappropriately towards me.”

 

Agron’s eyes widened. His heart sped up and he instinctively cradled Nasir closer. Was it possible? Did Nasir really want to wear his collar? Or was it just for safety? “I wouldn’t want you to wear my collar just for that.”

 

Nasir brushed his cheek against Agron’s. The Geisha was quivering a little. But it wasn’t motivated by fear or panic this time. Agron ran a hand through Nasir’s hair and breathed in the gentle moment, giving the Geisha time.

 

“That’s not my only reason,” Nasir said softly, eventually.

 

Agron felt his breath hitch and he was sure that Nasir noticed. Nasir wanted to wear his collar. He wanted to wear his collar. Agron wrapped his arms tighter around Nasir and murmured fevered words in German against his sub’s skin. He’d fallen so hard for the Geisha and had been daydreaming about collaring him ever since. To hear that Nasir felt something similar was overwhelming.

 

Duro would have laughed, slapped Agron on the back, and told him to stop wasting time.

 

Agron kissed the corner of Nasir’s mouth, then licked his way in. Words had never been his strength; he’d always said everything better with actions. He poured everything into the kiss. Nasir looked a little star-struck when they parted, but he squeezed Agron’s hand and nodded and okay, they understood each other. They’d get there together.

 

And they still had more to say. Agron remembered his talk with Nori. “I’m not a sadist. Violence doesn’t bring me any kind of private pleasure.”

 

“I know. Violence is part of your job.”

 

Nasir sounded so sure. Agron remembered how angry Duro’s death had made him, how many days were still too hazy from rage blackouts to remember. He shook his head.

 

“I lost myself for a while, after Duro’s death. It could happen again. If I lose….”

 

Nasir wrapped his other hand around their intertwined fingers. “I’m right here.”

 

Agron squeezed a smile out. Because Nasir was here, in a towel but otherwise happily naked and in his lap. And Nasir calmed him and still wanted to be his. There was so much fractured in both of them but there was something more between them too, something that _worked_. Something Agron wanted to hold onto so badly, and that Nasir kept holding onto too.

 

Nasir stroked his fingers. “I meant what I said. What you do is important. You need to keep on doing it.”

 

Agron nodded, because what else would he do? There wasn’t anything else that he truly thought himself capable of. It was all he’d thought about for so long now. And if Nasir did wear his collar, where would Nasir fit? The Geisha could come out into the field; it wasn’t unknown for Geishas to perform such active and dangerous jobs. And Agron wanted Nasir beside him as often as possible.

 

“How many subs work for the BSAP?” Nasir asked curiously.

 

“There’s at least one on each team, sometimes more.”

 

Nasir bit his lip and seemed to be thinking about something carefully before finally voicing it. “Maybe there should be more. Maybe there should be a department in the BSAP to help with rescued subs’ recovery when they’re first brought in. New recruits need educating too, about the subs of different Pleasure Houses?”

 

Agron grinned slowly. Nasir had given this some thought – about how he’d fit into Agron’s life. Clearly he hadn’t had a job before his capture that he needed to go back to now and he wasn’t intending to stay at home and not work. Agron rubbed a gentle hand across Nasir’s ribs. The Geisha’s words made sense. They were slowly gaining more submissive recruits in the Bureau but a lot of the recent Dom recruits hadn’t been educated in Pleasure Houses and had next to no knowledge of the subs who trained there and how to behaviour towards them. A department with a concentration of subs, and some Doms with extensive knowledge, would be very helpful for the BSAP. Traumatised subs were frequently brought back to base and needed soothing and proper attention. Having a better facility for that would only improve the BSAP’s profile and that would make Director Sharp happy.

 

Agron pressed a proud kiss to Nasir’s lips and tangled a hand in the Geisha’s hair. He could do both for hours. “I’ll bring it up with Spartacus. He’ll like it.”

 

“You sound sure.”

 

“Because Sura would have loved it.”

 

Agron lay back, inviting Nasir to do the same beside him, and told the story of Spartacus’s beautiful sub Sura who’d become his wife and who’d been taken and killed and how pretty incredible she’d been. Nasir listened until he passed out from tiredness. Agron worked him carefully under the bedcovers, enjoying the sight of Nasir so contented and calm. He could have stared at the Geisha for a creepily long time. He wanted to.

 

Instead, he checked that the bath had drained and took the clothes and shoes from the en-suite back into the bedroom. Agron touched Duro’s necklace. The emptiness and grief and anger were still there in his gut. But having Nasir close by, it did make things feel better, the sharp edges softened. He wanted more of that. He wanted more of Nasir. Nasir felt the same way about him. It was a dream and it was reality. It was fucking amazing.

 

Agron slid under the covers and paused. Instinctively, he wanted to curl around Nasir, to keep close and hold onto him. But would that make things worse? Agron decided to keep his distance for now. He found sleep pretty easily, dreaming deeply until Nasir’s flailing hand caught him in the chest. Agron woke up in seconds – the legacy of a couple of terrible week-long retrievals that hadn’t gone well – and found Nasir in the throes of what looked like a terrifying nightmare. The Geisha was twisting and baring his teeth and something burned hard in Agron’s chest at the sight. He was furious and he was devastated, that what Nasir had been through had caused this.

 

He stroked gentle touches to Nasir’s body, to his chest, neck, and arms, just like he’d done in the bath. People having nightmares shouldn’t be woken up suddenly, Sura had told him that once. He remembered her smile and her laugh as she’d realised that she’d meant sleepwalking, not nightmares, and she’d poured him a beer whilst relating the disastrous story of her sleepwalking cousin. Agron kept touching Nasir, feather-light touches to bring him back, to ground him again, to let him know that help was there for him. Nasir whimpered and Agron moved closer, feeling completely wrecked and helpless.

 

“Wake up, _liebling_ ,” he urged. “Come back.”

 

Nasir gasped at the endearment and pressed suddenly closer, plastering himself to Agron’s chest. Agron kept up a stream of German endearments, telling Nasir how amazing he was, how wanted and loved. He stroked Nasir’s hair, his Geisha tattoo, his smooth dark skin. Eventually Nasir quietened and his breathing evened out and he clung to Agron. Agron watched him for a while, to be sure, to ease his own heart. Then he slid back into sleep, Nasir’s breath warm on his neck. Neither of them woke again until the morning sun filtered through the blinds and danced on their faces, Agron clutching his necklaces with one hand and Nasir with the other.

 

_-the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the lot. It's been the very definition of a labour of love. My thanks to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos. It means a lot that something I worked so hard on was so sweetly received.
> 
> Thanks once more to Keira Marcos and CinnaMinion for allowing me to use their creations in this way, for their reading of my fics at various stages, for their provision of vital information, for their tireless support and kindness. My eternal thanks.


End file.
